El Rey Alfred
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Cuando la Familia Real de Inglaterra muere en un terrible accidente, el único heredero al trono inglés es un estadounidense flojo y rebelde. Alfred tendrá que aprender todas las costumbres de la monarquía británica para poder convertirse en un buen rey y no perder su libertad en el intento. Dios salve al Rey Alfred... o mejor dicho... Dios salve a Inglaterra del Rey Alfred.
1. El nuevo rey

Un cielo gris se cernía sobre Londres. Los transeúntes, acostumbrados a este clima, caminaban de un lado al otro portando paraguas o impermeables buscando protegerse de la lluvia que caía a chorros. Las gotas chocaban ruidosamente contra las ventanas del Palacio de Buckingham. Varias miradas se dirigían al exterior mientras incómodas conversaciones revoloteaban por la habitación principal del Palacio donde se encontraba reunida, casi en su totalidad, la casa gobernante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. La Casa Windsor.

Era la primera vez en varias décadas que toda la familia real se reunía en el Palacio de Buckingham. El motivo de la reunión era el natalicio del próximo heredero al trono y por ello se había organizado una fiesta en todo lo alto, sin embargo, la lluvia había arruinado el momento de la foto familiar para inmortalizar ese acto histórico y ahora, la Casa Windsor se había reunido en el interior del Palacio esperando que dejara de llover.

Y como en cualquier familia, no podían esperar que dejara de llover para tomarse la foto y cada quien irse a su hogar pues la familia real no estaba exenta de los cotilleos y chismes entre sus miembros. Muchos caminaban de un lado al otro con incomodidad por los comentarios, otros observaban el cielo suplicando en silencio que algún ser divino detuviera la lluvia. Otros más simplemente se veían invadidos por instintos suicidas u homicidas.

Finalmente, escuchados por alguna divinidad, la lluvia cesó y lentamente comenzaron a salir. Algunas princesas se quejaron cuando el césped húmedo crujió bajo sus pies, arruinando sus zapatos de cientos de libras. Los fotógrafos limpiaron un poco las sillas que se habían mojado con la lluvia igual que algunos aparatos eléctricos, entre ellos las luces y las extensiones. La numerosa familia se colocó en sus lugares designados y los fotógrafos retrocedieron. A la cuenta de tres, aparecieron las sonrisas forzadas y todo el mundo se mantuvo lo más inmóvil posible.

Entonces ocurrió la tragedia. En cuanto las luces y las cámaras cobraron vida, la electricidad se encontró con los equipos mojados y uno de los generadores estalló causando una enorme explosión en los jardines, comenzando a su vez con una reacción en cadena que envió cantidades letales de electricidad a todos los presentes. Nadie sobrevivió.

El mundo se conmocionó ante la noticia. La familia real del Reino Unido, una de las monarquías más importantes del mundo parecía haber sido borrada del mapa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los periódicos de todo el mundo hicieron correr la noticia como pólvora y las preguntas comenzaron a fluir entre los países. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora con el gobierno? ¿Acaso era una señal para eliminar la monarquía del Reino Unido o se buscaría un nuevo rey entre los pocos parientes que no habían asistido a la reunión familiar?

El Primer Ministro, Dylan Gruffudd dio una conferencia de prensa anunciando que no se llevarían a cabo elecciones para escoger si eliminar o no a la monarquía, sino que se buscaría a un heredero en los 5 continentes. El Parlamento apoyó la propuesta del Primer Ministro y la búsqueda comenzó.

Los investigadores se habían sumergido en varias décadas de historia de la monarquía buscando algún heredero. Fotografías, cartas, documentos, actas de nacimiento, actas de defunción y otros documentos pasaban de mano en mano pero los posibles candidatos habían muerto o desaparecido del mapa. Muchos ya se habían dado por vencidos y dormitaban entre los libros de documentos cuando alguien se levantó de golpe. Uno de los investigadores había encontrado un paquete de cartas escondido entre algunos libros del Duque de Edimburgo. El encargado de la investigación, Patrick O'Neill rápidamente notificó al Consejero Real Sir Arthur Kirkland diciéndole que habían encontrado finalmente un heredero.

-Es maravilloso-dijo Arthur con una suave sonrisa- Estoy muy complacido ¿dónde está? ¿Es el heredero que tanto habíamos esperado?

-Uhm… bueno, según los registros su nombre es Alfred Frederick Jones-dijo el irlandés con una sonrisa incómoda-… y es estadounidense… -el rubio se quedó mudo por un momento antes de ordenar que se preparara el avión real para viajar a Estados Unidos cuanto antes.

-¿Y dónde vive? ¿Washington? ¿San Francisco? ¿Nueva York?-preguntó el inglés con curiosidad.

* * *

Las Vegas. La ciudad que nunca duerme, también conocida como La ciudad del pecado recibió a los visitantes europeos con sus hipnóticas luces, flamantes casinos y lujosos hoteles. Patrick observaba incómodo las calles de la ciudad más brillante de Estados Unidos. Las luces le causaban dolor de cabeza, no podía creer que alguien pudiera vivir ahí.

El Taxi que los había llevado hasta ahí desde el aeropuerto se detuvo frente a uno de los lujosos casinos y tanto Patrick como su guardaespaldas Ian O'Connell bajaron con pesar. El norirlandés guió encargado de la investigación al interior del casino. Según la información que habían encontrado, Alfred trabajaba en el Casino Treasure Island. Una vez que entraron, pidieron hablar con el gerente, un hombre de mediana edad que los saludó calurosamente una vez que se presentaron.

-Buenas noches, disculpe señor White pero deseamos hablar con Alfred Frederick Jones ¿cree que podría recibirnos en su oficina?-preguntó Patrick educadamente- Sabemos que no hicimos una cita pero es un asunto importante. El hombre los miró conteniendo las carcajadas, cosa que desconcertó a los dos europeos.

-Disculpe jajaja pero me temo que están equivocados-rió suavemente el gerente- Alfred F. Jones no es un ejecutivo, es el pianista- y dicho esto los guió a la sala principal donde encontraron a un joven de 19 años, alto, algo llenito, con largo y rebelde cabello rubio hasta los hombros y brillantes ojos azules.

-¡Buenas noches, Las Vegas! -gritó en el micrófono como si estuviera en un concierto-¡Vamos a rockear este lugar!-y dicho eso, comenzó a tocar una animada canción en el piano mientras cantaba con ritmo.

Los dos extranjeros se sentaron en las sillas del frente viendo al joven americano quien de cuando en cuando volteaba hacia un televisor colocado tras bambalinas. Alfred estaba viendo el futbol americano mientras trabajaba. De vez en cuando, el menor soltaba una grosería por lo bajo cuando le quitaban el balón a su equipo.

Una vez que terminó la canción, solo los dos británicos aplaudieron calurosamente. El estadounidense agradeció los aplausos y apagó la televisión para irse a su camerino que en realidad era la habitación de utilería. Se liberó del molesto corbatín y el flamante saco azul que traía puesto y los dejó descuidadamente sobre una de las mamparas. En ese momento entró su jefe seguido por los dos extranjeros.

-Jones, estos hombres quieren hablar contigo-dijo el gerente y ambos europeos se presentaron amablemente. El joven sonrió y los dejó pasar diciendo que les firmaría un autógrafo-Tu no vas a firmar ningún autógrafo. Estás despedido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!-exclamó Alfred molesto cruzándose de brazos, el gerente le dijo que era por estar viendo televisión durante sus presentaciones- ¡es que no entiende! ¡Ya están a punto de ver quienes se enfrentarán en el Super Bowl!- su jefe arrancó la hoja con el nombre del rubio de la puerta y le indicó que debía irse cuanto antes o llamaría a la seguridad-Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso.

-No se preocupe, su majestad-dijo Patrick con una leve sonrisa- Tenemos noticias que quizás puedan alegrarlo un poco-El americano suspiró mientras recogía sus cosas- Es un gran honor para mí anunciarle que es el nuevo rey del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte- El menor se quedó sin habla por un momento antes de comenzar a carcajearse- Hablo en serio, alteza…

-Jajajaja ya me cayeron bien-dijo el rubio entre risas- ¡Vámonos de esta pocilga y vamos a comer unas hamburguesas, yo invito!- los dos europeos se miraron con confusión antes de seguir al estadounidense rumbo a la salida. Alfred los llevó a uno de sus lugares favoritos, un remolque con un par de mesas- Quiero tres hamburguesas con todo para mí y mis amigos, los estirados.

-Uhm alteza, me sorprende su generosidad pero…-Patrick no sabía ni qué decir cuando les dieron unas enormes y nada confiables hamburguesas- Verá, el duque de Edimburgo tuvo un romance con su abuela mientras se hospedaba en un hotel en su visita de estado. Su abuela dio a luz a su madre quién, según sabemos, murió cuando usted nació- Alfred desvió la mirada al recordar eso

-Sí, mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre falleció hace poco-dijo el joven bajando la mirada a su hamburguesa. Definitivamente no le gustaba hablar de esos temas-Bueno, digamos que le creo, que no es cierto pero supongamos, no quiero el trono, quiero dedicarme a la música.

-¡Pero no puede rechazar el trono!-exclamó Patrick escandalizado pero el estadounidense dijo que eso era una mentira y que no iba a dejar que lo engañaran- Ok, le daré una prueba definitiva, su abuela se llamaba Edeline y ella tenía un anillo como este ¿no?-el irlandés sacó un anillo de su bolsillo. Era el anillo real de la Casa Windsor- Todos los Windsor tienen uno…

-No jodas…-Era una copia exacta del anillo con el que habían enterrado a su abuela- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡SOY EL REY DE INGLATERRA!-los dos europeos asintieron y dijeron que debían llevarlo a Londres cuanto antes, por lo que pidieron una limosina para ir al aeropuerto- ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡Nunca me he subido a una limosina! ¿Puedo pararme en el quemacocos? ¡Claro que puedo! ¡SOY EL REY DE INGLATERRA!-ese era el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

Arthur caminaba de un lado para el otro. Patrick le había llamado diciendo que había encontrado al heredero y que llegarían en el primer vuelo. Unas trompetas interrumpieron sus pensamientos y vio como entraba el automóvil oficial del rey y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con el irlandés.

-Permítame presentarle al rey Alfred del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte, jefe supremo de la Commonwealth y defensor de la iglesia de Inglaterra- anunció Patrick. Arthur casi se muere del shock cuando vio entrar al joven vistiendo una playera de los Ramones, una chaqueta de Pittsburg Steelers, unos jeans rotos y unos converse rojos.

-Dios salve al rey-murmuró el inglés ante la sonrisa del americano-Dios nos salve…

* * *

Hola! Soy Ghostpen94, tal vez me recuerden de fics como Clessidra y El Diario de las 13 colonias, hoy les presento un nuevo fic basado en la película "El Rey Ralph". La vi hace poco y el personaje se llama Ralph Jones así que no pude aguantar escribir este fic. No creo que sea muy largo, cuando much cap pero será muy divertido.

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	2. Quiero una hamburguesa

-Permítame presentarle al rey Alfred del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte, jefe supremo de la Commonwealth y defensor de la iglesia de Inglaterra- anunció Patrick. Arthur casi se muere del shock cuando vio entrar al joven vistiendo una playera de los Ramones, una chaqueta de Pittsburg Steelers, una gorra de los Chicago Bulls, unos jeans rotos y unos converse rojos.

-Dios salve al rey-murmuró el inglés ante la sonrisa del americano-Dios nos salve…-el mayor hizo una reverencia ante el estadounidense- Ehm… ¿alguna vez había estado en Inglaterra antes? –el menor negó con la cabeza

-No, pero tengo casi todos los discos de los Rolling Stones y de Muse-dijo Alfred quitándose la gorra y la chamarra para dejarlas en uno de los elegantes sillones- ¿Y usted quién es?

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland-respondió el rubio de ojos verdes- mi deber es mostrarle todas las costumbres de la monarquía y la cultura británica-el americano comentó que esperaba que sus deberes no estuvieran relacionados con la administración económica del país porque era pésimo- el Parlamento prohíbe que usted resuelva problemas económicos por su cuenta, por desgracia no le impide causarlos…

-De lujo-comentó el menor y le rodeó los hombros con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Dónde comenzamos?

-Hay que empezar desde cero-dijo el inglés muy a su pesar y le dijo que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta por el palacio- Como es obvio, debe pensar en que nombre le gustaría usar como rey, Edward y George han sido muy populares este siglo-el americano preguntó si podía quedarse con su nombre- Ehm… bueno, desde que Inglaterra se consolidó no ha habido un solo rey Alfred, pero Alfred el Grande, rey de Wessex fue un hombre muy importante en la historia, quizás si pueda mantener su nombre.

Ambos rubios llegaron a una habitación donde había cuadros de todos los monarcas que habían reinado desde Guillermo I. Alfred los observaba sin mucho interés hasta que el mayor mencionó a George III.

-Aquí podemos observar a George III quién fue rey cuando ocurrió ese momento histórico que ustedes llaman Guerra de Independencia-dijo el británico algo incómodo

-Jajaja claro, la guerra más importante de nuestro país-dijo el americano con una amplia sonrisa- por cierto, pateamos su trasero jaja- Arthur torció la boca molesto y le recordó que al volverse rey de Inglaterra, obtenía la ciudadanía inglesa inmediatamente- Entonces patearon nuestro trasero.

El mayor rodó los ojos y lo guió a otra habitación donde le cortaron el cabello y las uñas antes de que un sastre se acercara para tomar medidas para hacerle su ropa. Después de eso le hizo algunas preguntas acerca de la historia de Inglaterra descubriendo que el menor no sabía absolutamente nada de eso. A la hora del almuerzo le presentó el Roast Beef con Yorkshire pudding y de postre Spotted dick* que hizo que Alfred deseara mejor un helado.

-Bien, creo que ha sido un día muy largo, su majestad-Arthur lo guió por otro de los largos pasillos- Este es su dormitorio-un mayordomo abrió la puerta y el americano le dio un dólar por eso. La habitación del rey era una amplia habitación bellamente decorada con elegantes muebles y una gran cama con dosel dorado-Lamentablemente, tiene el derecho de modificar su habitación como desee.

-Excelente, tengo varias ideas…

* * *

Arthur caminaba incómodo de un lado para el otro, quejándose acerca de las actitudes y la apariencia del heredero, Ian propuso que comenzaran sus clases de inmediato y que quemaran su chaqueta de futbol americano. Unas trompetas interrumpieron las quejas del inglés, anunciando que era hora del banquete de bienvenida del rey. El primer ministro, siempre muy puntual, esperaba en el comedor real y los saludó con una suave sonrisa

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el futuro rey? Ansío conocerlo-dijo Dylan y el consejero no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Su futura majestad está en su habitación preparándose para el banquete-dijo Arthur forzando una sonrisa mientras veía la hora en un reloj de péndulo-ya se tardó, capaz que se quedó dormido…

-Sí, debe ser eso, el viaje desde Estados Unidos debe ser agotador-comentó el primer ministro y el norirlandés le murmuró al consejero que quizás deberían ir a buscarlo. Arthur puso otra sonrisa forzada en sus labios antes de salir del comedor real para ir a buscar al mocoso, es decir, al nuevo rey. Cuando llegó a la puerta, los dos guardias lo saludaron y dijeron que no había salido así que el inglés tomó aire para calmar sus ansias de querer matar al estadounidense y puso su mejor sonrisa y actitud.

-¿Alteza? Lamento despertarlo pero el banquete está listo-dijo con toda la amabilidad que pudo, sintiendo como su hígado se achicharraba por dentro-El primer ministro lo está esperando, al igual que varios representantes del parlamento, no sería correcto que llegara tarde a su primer acto oficial-sin embargo, el menor no contestó, quizás era de sueño pesado

Arthur volvió a tocar insistentemente hasta que se hartó y abrió la puerta para asomarse. La habitación estaba desierta. El consejero entró, mirando a su alrededor, confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En el baño? No se podía tardar tanto bañándose ¿o sí? Capaz que se había ahogado en la bañera, los estadounidenses era así de bobos. Arthur rió de su propio pensamiento antes de entrar al baño pero no encontró ningún cadáver en la bañera ¿Dónde carajos estaba?

Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Los guardias le habían dicho que no había salido ¿le habían mentido? No parecía posible por lo que debía estar ahí. Una brisa fría lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas. El inglés de ojos verdes fue a cerrarlas cuando notó que la cama no tenía ni sábanas ni cobijas.

-Oh no…-se asomó por el balcón, notando como el mejor había atado todo para volverlo una cuerda- That bloody bastard!-inmediatamente salió corriendo para dar la alarma- ¡El rey escapó! ¡El rey está suelto! ¡El rey no está!-Ian escuchó los gritos y cayó en pánico

-Ok, hay que mantener la calma-dijo Dylan, siempre tranquilizador y amable- Acaba de llegar a Londres, seguro quiere conocer la ciudad. Envíen un grupo de rescate a cada uno de los monumentos de la ciudad-los soldados comenzaron a movilizarse mientras Arthur pensaba seriamente si yo fuera un estadounidense ¿dónde estaría?

* * *

-¿Me puede dar un McTrio de Big Mac con papas y refresco grande?-preguntó Alfred con una amplia sonrisa- Refresco de Cola con hielo, por favor- la cajera asintió y comenzó a tomar el pedido cuando de pronto llegó otra y lo comparó con las fotos del periódico de la tarde.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-gritó emocionada- ¡Usted es el Rey Alfred!-el estadounidense se sonrojó pero su enorme ego le impedía mentir así que asintió. Inmediatamente todos los comensales se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a tomarle fotos. Algunos tomaron las servilletas y le pidieron un autógrafo.

-No, no, sigan comiendo, yo solo…-El americano retrocedió sorprendido por la emoción de los ingleses, pero un artista nunca decepciona a su público ¿verdad?-Bien, bien, firmaré un par de autógrafos, no se empujen.

Todo el barullo en el restaurante atrajo la atención de los medios quienes tomaron fotos y video del pobre estadounidense rodeado de personas antes de que llegara el Servicio Secreto Británico y ordenara desalojar el lugar. Arthur, hecho una furia, prácticamente arrastró a Alfred por la salida trasera del restaurante para subirlo a una limosina.

-¡Espera! ¡Arthur! ¡Mi hamburguesa!-lloriqueó el menor tratando de liberarse de sus guardaespaldas sin éxito. Una vez en el auto se enfurruñó, haciendo un berrinche- ¡¿Soy el fucking rey de Inglaterra y no puedo tener una hamburguesa?!

-Si querías una bloody hamburguesa, pudiste pedirla ¿sabes? –Gruñó el inglés que también estaba furioso- ¡¿Tienes idea del infarto que casi me dio cuando no te vi en tu habitación?! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvimos buscándote?!

-Sí, sí-El joven rey ignoró el regaño antes de mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa- Si solo tengo que pedirla, ¿me compras una hamburguesa?

-No-sentenció el mayor cruzándose de brazos- Ese tipo de comida arruinará tu apetito y el banquete tiene una hora de atraso por tu culpa- Alfred le sacó la lengua antes de enfurruñarse en el asiento nuevamente mientras los llevaban al Palacio de Buckingham- Además, no estás bien vestido, sigues con tus ropas de estadounidense, estoy seguro de que el sastre te dejó tu traje nuevo en tu habitación.

Dejó que el británico parloteara todo lo que quisiera mientras miraba las casas pasar en medio de su berrinche. Esto de ser rey era más tedioso de lo que había imaginado, ahora le costaría más escapar, pero lo haría de nuevo, así tuviera de saltar el muro que bordeaba el palacio. Cuando llegaron, Arthur lo guió de regreso a su habitación donde habían recogido las cobijas y sábanas para colocarlas sobre la cama nuevamente. El mayor le dio su traje y le ordenó que se lo pusiera. Alfred le sacó la lengua nuevamente antes de meterse al baño para cambiarse.

-Me siento estúpido-gruñó el americano cuando salió del baño y se miró en un espejo enorme y bellamente decorado. Arthur sonrió con orgullo al verlo portar un elegante casimir inglés-En verdad me veo patético… creo que quiero darme una paliza a mí mismo.

-Vamos majestad, deje de quejarse y vamos al banquete-el monarca resopló y salió de la habitación seguido por su consejero y dos guardias. Una vez que llegaron, el rubio de ojos verdes entró primero para anunciarlo- Les presento al Rey Alfred del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte, jefe supremo de la Commonwealth y defensor de la iglesia de Inglaterra.

El menor entró entre aplausos por parte de algunos miembros del parlamento y del primer ministro quienes lo invitaron a sentarse. Alfred se maldecía mentalmente, debió correr cuando aun tenía la oportunidad, pero se dejó seducir por la limosina. Malditos ingleses y sus malditas limosinas, sus malditos banquetes sin hamburguesas y sus malditos trajes incómodos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve dos problemas: semana de exámenes y que eliminaron el video donde veía la película para usarla de guía así que la mitad de este capítulo lo saqué de mi manga, lamento si no es exactamente al de la película. Trataré de seguir sin la guía de la película lo más que pueda en lo que la consigo.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

Chiara: Jeje todos actuaríamos así en una limosina jeje

Deliciustomato: Si, es muy divertido el fic en realidad jeje

Shimmy Tsu: Si, se parecía a Canadá antes de que le cortaran el cabello

softlavander: Pues su primera ocurrencia fue escaparse del palacio para ir por una hamburguesa jaja

Piero: Es su primer día y Arthur ya lo quiere ahorcar jaja

Klaudia: gracias por tu comentario, espero que me sigas hasta el fin del fic

Guest: Thank you very much, I hope you can continue reading!

Sailor: Y lo es, lo garantizo

Mane: Son las dos, una tragedia y una comedia

Romi: Si, definitivamente

Guest: Me alegra que te guste mi redacción, gracias por tu comentario

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	3. Criquet

Alfred despertó en su decorada y elegante habitación con cama de dosel y pinturas en todos lados. Definitivamente tenía que cambiar la decoración. Tocaron la puerta y Arthur entró con un traje blanco en un gancho.

-Buenos días, alteza-lo saludó el británico con una reverencia y le dio el traje –Hoy tiene una agenda ocupada, majestad, le pido que por favor se cambie para ir a desayunar con los miembros del parlamento.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el menor mirando su ropa blanca-moriré de vergüenza si me pongo esto-el traje en cuestión era un pantalón blanco, una camisa blanca y un suéter blanco. Todas las prendas eran elegantes y estaban impecables.

-Es un traje de criquet-dijo el inglés con un orgullo tangible-jugará en una hora con el primer ministro y algunos representantes de la Commonwealth

-Voy a jugar ¡¿qué?!-Alfred jamás en su vida había escuchado semejante juego-Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que el menor era un total ignorante en los deportes de caballeros.

-Le explicaré las reglas en el desayuno, cámbiese-y dicho esto, el consejero salió de la habitación mientras resoplaba y maldecía por lo bajo.

El americano miró el traje con miedo, como si de pronto esas ropas se le lanzarían encima para ahorcarlo pero obviamente eso no pasó, las prendas se quedaron tan quietas e inofensivas. El monarca suspiró y se puso de pie para vestirse. Una vez dentro de ese horrible traje, salió de su habitación para ir a desayunar. Su estómago gruñía suavemente pero lo que se apresuró. Varios hombres lo estaban esperando en el comedor principal del Palacio.

Arthur lo presentó con todos pero el menor olvidaba sus nombres en cuanto el inglés los mencionaba. Finalmente, después de saludar con un apretón de manos a todos los presentes, el estadounidense se pudo sentar en su lugar, en la cabecera de la mesa. El joven de ojos azules estaba a punto de empezar a comer lo que parecía ser pan tostado con huevos estrellados cuando el primer ministro comenzó a platicarle y le preguntó su opinión a cerca de Londres y de Inglaterra en general.

-Uhm… pues es lindo, la gente es muy amable…-dijo el menor dudando un poco. Arthur, como consejero y responsable del rey, estaba apretando los puños debajo de la mesa por los nervios de que el americano metiera la pata- Desearía que hubiera más sol pero no es su culpa que el clima esté así- Alfred le dio un trago a su té English Breakfast y no pudo evitar escupírselo en la cara a Dylan.

-¡Oh!-exclamó el galés cerrando los ojos al recibir el té caliente en la cara. El inglés se puso pálido mientras el primer ministro se limpiaba la cara elegantemente. El americano se disculpó mientras el color subía a sus mejillas-Entiendo-el mayor le dedicó una suave sonrisa- ¿Es su primera vez tomando té, verdad? Entiendo que está caliente, debe tener más cuidado, alteza-el monarca asintió pero no era por eso que había escupido el té, en realidad sabía horrible.

Arthur estaba fulminando al menor con la mirada y siguió haciéndolo hasta que terminaron de desayunar. ¡No podía creer que le había escupido al Primer Ministro! El estadounidense no había intentado tomar otro trago de ese horrible brebaje nuevamente. Dylan se puso de pie junto con el consejero y el rey y los tres salieron a los jardines para dirigirse al campo de criquet que estaba detrás de la residencia real. Apenas salieron, comenzaron los flashazos de los paparazzi que los persiguieron hasta que unos guardias los detuvieron para que no entraran al campo. Todos trataban de tomarle una foto al rey.

-Muy bien, ignora a la prensa- le comentó Arthur pero parecía estarle hablando a la pared porque el joven de ojos azules los saludaba con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Preste atención, alteza, le voy a explicar el juego! Son dos equipos de 11 jugadores cada uno. A diferencia de ese juego que ustedes llaman beisbol, se debe golpear la pelota y correr en estas dos bases hasta que te detengan tirando estos palos de aquí.

El rey estadounidense lo miraba hablar sin entender nada, excepto "beisbol". Le encantaba ese deporte y quizás el criquet no era tan horrible si se parecía al beisbol. Alfred asintió cuando el cejón le preguntó si había entendido. El primer ministro lo presentó con algunos representantes del parlamento, pero quién más le llamó la atención fue Lord Scott McAlpin, el representante del parlamento escocés.

El pelirrojo lo observaba con un rencor creciente que hizo retroceder al monarca. No entendía el por qué de esa mirada furibunda. El americano suspiró y sonrió cuando le dieron el bate. Su consejo le señaló el lugar donde debía colocarse y cruzó los dedos esperando que todo saliera bien en la primera actividad social al aire libre del menor. El lanzador se preparó y le arrojó la pelota. Alfred, bien aferrado al bate, hizo un bonito swing y la pelota salió volando.

-Home run!-gritó emocionado y comenzó a correr alrededor del campo en las bases imaginarias para el desconcierto de los presentes y la ira del inglés.

-¡LO PRIMERO QUE TE DIGO QUE NO HAGAS!-pensó Arthur furioso sintiendo que le iba a dar un ataque del coraje. Una vez que Alfred terminó de rodear las bases, llegó al punto de inicio barriéndose y ensuciándose de tierra y pasto, manchando su perfecto traje blanco. Emocionado, el estadounidense trató de hacer un saludo con el siguiente bateador, saltando hacia él para golpearlo con el pecho. Todos los presentes lo observaron atónitos mientras los paparazzi documentaban el hecho.

* * *

Alfred estaba enfurruñado en la cama con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas mientras Arthur iba de aquí para allá, regañándolo por su acto tan "inconsciente", "infantil", "totalmente fuera de lugar". El estadounidense puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo, parecía llevar horas hablando de eso. Definitivamente debía conseguirse otro consejero. Cuando el inglés terminó de regañarlo, dejó que se cambiara el traje de criquet y se pusiera algo más cómodo para darle otra de sus clases de historia de Inglaterra.

-¿De verdad es necesario que sepa todo eso?-lloriqueó el menor mientras se quitaba el suéter lleno de pasto y tierra- es decir, sé que son mis parientes pero sinceramente no me interesa saber que hizo la gente que ya está muerta-El británico apretó los puños en un intento por tranquilizarse y no darle una paliza al menor. Al ver que el europeo no iba a cambiar de opinión, se levantó y fue a su enorme armario de dónde sacó unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa del Capitán América y fue al baño a cambiarse porque ya no lo dejaban solo en la recámara para que "no pudiera escapar" de nuevo.

-Calma, Arthur, calma-se repetía el rubio de ojos verdes mientras masajeaba sus sienes- Está aprendiendo, una vez que ya sea digno, ya no te causará dolores de cabeza. Mañana es su presentación y coronación oficial en la Abadía de Westminster, todo saldrá bien-justo en ese momento notó que el menor se estaba tardando mucho por lo que golpeó la puerta-¿Majestad? ¿Se encuentra bien?-trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave- Espero que esto no sea uno de sus berrinches, majestad, porque eso sería increíblemente infantil. Debe tomar sus clases de historia así que salga ya y comencemos- esperó un momento y al no escuchar ruido cayó en pánico por lo que comenzó a golpear la puerta con todo su cuerpo hasta que el cerrojo se rompió. El baño estaba vacío y la ventila en el techo estaba abierta- THAT BLOODY SON OF A…!

* * *

Alfred corría por el techo del Palacio de Buckingham buscando como bajar hasta que, en el extremo oeste encontró una enredadera suficientemente fuerte para aguantarlo. Una vez abajo, corrió hasta uno de los muros y se escondió entre los matorrales. Justo en ese momento pudo escuchar los gritos de alarma de su consejero. Debía actuar rápido. Se acercó corriendo al muro y lo trepó con cierta dificultad. Cayó en la calle con un ruido sordo y comenzó a correr tan rápido como le dieron los pies. Por suerte no llovía así que pudo correr hasta el centro de Londres donde se detuvo para tomar aire. Nada mal para su segunda escapada, ¿ahora a dónde iría?

Un letrero de neón llamó su atención. Era un club nocturno. Curioso, se acercó y entró, solo para ver que había varias mujeres bailando en tarimas con tubos. Se sentó entre los espectadores y observó como las chicas bailaban con muy poca ropa. Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que unas cortinas, al fondo del local, se abrían revelando a una joven rubia sumamente guapa. El monarca se olvidó de todo y la miró con mucho interés, acercándose a la tarima. La bailarina le guiñó el ojo y le acarició el cabello mientras bailaba. Una vez que la música se acabó, todas las muchachas desaparecieron tras bambalinas, pero Alfred las siguió, quería conocer a la rubia de ojos azules.

-Ehm… disculpa-se acercó nervioso al verla entrar a un camerino. La joven saltó asustada y retrocedió- lo siento, por favor no llames a los de seguridad. Yo solo… quería felicitarte por tu acto, bailas muy bien y me preguntaba si podía saber tu nombre. Yo soy Alfred.

-Oh bonjour Alfred-dijo ella encontrándolo irresistiblemente tierno e inocente- soy Françoise pero puedes decirme Franny. Se nota que eres estadounidense y eso es muy difícil de encontrar aquí en Londres ¿qué haces aquí, mon petit?-era obvio que ella era mayor que él por algunos años, probablemente debía tener la edad de Arthur.

-Oh es que…-el americano pensó entre sí mentir o decir la verdad, pero finalmente su ego fue más fuerte- Aunque no lo creas, soy el nuevo rey de Inglaterra-la francesa lo miró por un momento antes de comenzar a reír, obviamente creía que estaba ebrio-No, no, no, es verdad y te voy a apostar algo, si resulta que si soy el rey, debes salir en una cita conmigo.

-Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad encanto?-dijo ella y decidió aceptar la apuesta solo para que él estuviera feliz-Bueno, debo regresar a trabajar-justo en ese momento llegó un guarura que agarró al menor de la ropa y lo sacó del camerino de la chica para lanzarlo a la calle- Au revoir!

El estadounidense decidió ir al McDonald's más cercano para poder comer una hamburguesa en santa paz cuando apareció su servicio secreto y dio la alarma de que lo habían encontrado. El rubio de ojos azules soltó una grosería por lo bajo cuando el inglés llegó, hecho una furia y lo amenazó con ponerle un rastreador de GPS si volvía a escapar.

* * *

Françoise estaba terminando de desmaquillarse para irse a su casa cuando una de sus amigas encendió la televisión porque estaba pasando las últimas fotos del nuevo rey que sería coronado al día siguiente. La joven francesa se quedó atónita al ver al chico de las fotos.

-Oh mon dieu! –exclamó tapándose la boca- ¡Le debo una cita al futuro rey de Inglaterra!

* * *

Gracias por leer, por su paciencia y por sus comentarios. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero sin la película me cuesta un poco de trabajo hilar las ideas que tengo.

AsukaLi: Día 2 y Arthur ya tiene canas. Sip, tendrán que casar a Alfred y eso será un caos.

Chiara: Si, posiblemente se vuelva loco

Kokoa: Sip, es de lo peor tratando de ser un inglés

Guest: Arthur morirá de un coraje pronto

Sayuri: Ambos morirán, Arthur por los corajes y Alfred de abstinencia de hamburguesas

Ninfia: Jejeje no mueras por tu risa interna jeje

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	4. Francoise

El parlamento estaba teniendo una reunión en el Palacio de Westminster. Lord Scott McAlpin estaba en el centro de la sala, mirando a cada uno de los presentes antes de comenzar con su discurso. Pasó varias fotos del nuevo rey de mano en mano mientras hablaba.

-Convoqué esta reunión porque estoy profundamente preocupado por la seguridad del Reino Unido-dijo solemnemente- Creo que no soy el único que cree que el heredero al trono no es el más adecuado para representar a la monarquía.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-preguntó el Primer Ministro-Solo quiero destacar que el rey Alfred tiene todo mi apoyo y confianza.

-Aún no es el rey-dijo Arthur –como consejero del futuro rey, tengo la esperanza de que sea digno del trono a su tiempo.

-No me parece correcto que un estadounidense esté en el trono-dijo el escocés cruzándose de brazos-No conoce nuestras costumbres

-Las aprenderá con el tiempo-dijo el inglés con un tono venenoso

-Pero tiempo es lo que no tenemos-insistió el pelirrojo- este país necesita un gobernante ya, todos los miembros de la Commonwealth esperan que pongamos a alguien digno en el trono inglés.

-¿Qué propone entonces, Lord Scott?-preguntó Ian quién era el representante de Irlanda del Norte

-Yo propongo que se dé por terminada la Casa Windsor en la corona y se reemplace con la siguiente casa gobernante-propuso sin más con una leve sonrisa. Pronto se escucharon cuchicheos en toda la sala pues todos estaban deliberando esa opción.

-La casa reinante que sigue sería la Casa Stuart-dijo Dylan tras mirar un par de documentos.

-Eso lo pondría a usted en la línea al trono-saltó Arthur entendiendo el plan malévolo. Scott simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros, cosa que hizo enojar al rubio-Escúcheme con atención, Jones tiene sangre real sin importar que esté tan mal mezclada y horriblemente diluida.

-Exacto-coincidió el primer ministro- y a menos de que Jones cometa una deshonra a la corona y al país, tendremos que vivir con él y será coronado rey en la Abadía de Westminster como todos los reyes anteriores. Se levanta la sesión- y dicho esto, todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos para salir.

Scott apretó los puños molesto ante la sonrisa triunfante del inglés. Era momento de utilizar un arma secreta.

* * *

Françoise estaba bailando al ritmo de la música mientras las hipnóticas luces bañaban su cuerpo suavemente. Cuando terminó, bajó del escenario entre aplausos y entró a su camerino. Estaba desmaquillándose cuando tocaron la puerta y entró un hombre de cabello rojo.

-Hola lindo-dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Vengo a proponerte un trato-dijo Scott sin rodeos- He visto las fotos tuyas con el futuro rey-la joven se sonrojó pues no sabía que los paparazzi eran la sombra del monarca-así pues te ofrezco una cantidad negociable de dinero por fotos comprometedoras- La francesa miró al más alto, dudando pues el estadounidense era muy lindo e inocente, pero por otro lado, tenía muchas deudas que la estaban devorando lentamente.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella y el escocés sonrió entregándole un fajo de libras esterlinas. Ella las recibió con una mirada atónita, era muchísimo dinero.

-Cuento contigo-le dijo él con un gesto antes de darse la vuelta para salir.

* * *

Arthur terminó con la clase diaria de historia y cerró sus libros dispuesto a irse cuando sintió que el menor jalaba la manga de su saco.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó confundido al ver que el menor no corría a la cocina a comer su antojo de la mañana como siempre lo hacía.

-Quería pedirte permiso-dijo el joven de ojos azules con un puchero- es que cuando escapé la última vez, conocí a una chica y…-sin poder evitarlo, el joven monarca se sonrojó levemente

-Oh no, majestad…- comenzó el inglés negando con la cabeza- Usted no puede enamorarse de una chica común, usted debe casarse con alguna princesa.

-Pero yo no quiero casarme con alguien que no conozco-dijo el estadounidense haciendo más pucheros-por favor, solo quiero estar con ella hoy, es mi día libre…-el mayor lo miró incómodo antes de ceder con un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, pero no puedes salir del palacio ¿entendido?-le dijo el inglés firmemente.

* * *

-Alfred cariño, ¿seguro que sabes manejar?-preguntó Françoise mientras ambos subían a un Mini Cooper. La francesa sabía que en Estados Unidos el volante estaba del otro lado, por eso le sorprendió que el menor se propusiera manejar.

\- Sí sé-dijo el americano encendiendo el auto- Arthur me ha dado algunas clases-recordó como casi le da un infarto al inglés cuando el futuro monarca aceleró a fondo y casi atropella a un guardia.

_-¿Estás seguro de que quieres aprender a manejar?-le preguntó su consejero mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento privado del Palacio- No es necesario que usted maneje, majestad, generalmente usted tiene un chofer que lo lleva a todas partes tanto dentro como fuera del país._

_-No me importa, me siento inútil y aburrido-dijo el menor testarudo y ambos entraron al garage donde había varios autos estacionados, todos eran propiedad del staff del Palacio. El inglés suspiró y sacó las llaves de su auto. Un Mini Cooper negro encendió sus luces en respuesta y ambos subieron-Vaya, este es un auto muy pequeño._

_-Claro que es pequeño, no me gusta llamar la atención-dijo el británico con una mueca-sin embargo, en las visitas de estado siempre llevo mi Aston Martin, pero ese está guardado en mi cochera-añadió con superioridad- En fin, vamos al grano. ¿Alguna vez ha conducido antes?_

_-Un par de veces en la vida real y muchas veces en los videojuegos-dijo el estadounidense emocionado con una amplia sonrisa- soy el mejor jugador de "camión sin frenos" de todo Nevada_

_-Bien, pues olvide eso porque este auto si tiene frenos-Arthur puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar ese "logro" en la vida del chico de ojos azules- No es muy difícil manejar del otro lado, supongo porque en realidad yo nunca he salido de Inglaterra y nunca he intentado manejar del lado izquierdo._

_-Bueno, mientras no nos estampemos en algún muro, todo bien-Alfred encendió el auto y cuidadosamente lo sacó del garage. Podía ver a todos los guardias pendientes de sus movimientos-¡Vamos, esto no es tan difícil!_

_-Claro que no, manejar en línea recta y sin autos a contra flujo no es difícil-se burló el joven de ojos verdes- lo difícil es dar las vueltas…-el auto se acercó a la primera fuente en el centro del jardín oeste del palacio que les serviría como glorieta- da la vuelta amplia, muy lento._

_Pero lentitud era lo que no quería el americano quién aceleró y dio la vuelta con un derrape, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que lo hizo y estuvo a punto de impactarse contra la fuente. Arthur le movió el volante bruscamente para esquivar la fuente de piedra pero pronto se lanzaron contra la reja oeste del Palacio. El guardia gritó y se quitó del camino antes de que el menor apretara el freno._

_-BLOODY HELL!-exclamó el consejero, temblando de los pies a la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué siempre haces lo contrario a lo que yo te digo?! ¡Te digo que no juegues beisbol y es lo primero que haces en tu primera partida de criquet! ¡Te digo que no salgas del palacio y es lo primero que haces! Te digo que no aceleres y ¿adivina qué? ¡ES LO PRIMERO QUE HACES!-el mayor bajó del auto dando un portazo y se fue, hecho una furia de regreso al Palacio._

_-¡Arthur espera!-Alfred sabía que quizás había llegado demasiado lejos por lo que puso la reversa y siguió lentamente al inglés- ¡Perdón! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!-le gritó por la ventanilla-¡Sube, por favor!-el mayor lo fulminó con la mirada antes de ceder con un suspiro- Thanks… really…_

_-Sí, como sea-Arthur subió una vez más al auto y le indicó por donde irse- si salgo vivo de tu preparación, juro que voy a tomar un descanso lejos de ti…_

_-Pero Arthur, cuando sea rey, debes seguir siendo mi consejero-comentó el menor con un puchero- ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?_

_-No sé, pero lo vas a averiguar si me matas de un coraje-gruñó el británico cruzándose de brazos._

El americano comenzó a manejar en círculos alrededor del palacio porque había prometido no salir. Eso hizo sonreír a la francesa pues parecía un niño pequeño que debía pedirles permiso a sus padres. Mientras manejaba, platicaban alegremente, conociéndose un poco más. Era obvio que el estadounidense había quedado flechado desde el momento en el que la vio, sin embargo, la francesa debía pensar en el acuerdo que tenía con el escocés.

* * *

-Vaya, me he divertido mucho-dijo ella cuando finalmente se hizo tarde y tenía que regresar a su trabajo- Es muy divertido hablar contigo, Alfred- la joven se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar del auto- Cuídate, mon petit-y dicho esto, le lanzó un beso antes de salir por la reja principal rumbo a la calle. El joven monarca se quedó estático por un momento antes de reaccionar

-YES!-gritó emocionado y aceleró el auto de nuevo mientras subía el estéreo a todo volumen- WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! YEAH!

Arthur observaba en silencio por la ventana mientras el estadounidense cantaba y derrapaba su auto por toda la pista. Ese mocoso era todo un caos y lo peor es que estaba enamorado. Dylan sonrió al ver al menor tan contento, definitivamente iba a ser un buen rey.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Chiara: Arthur debe controlarse o se volverá el hombre más buscado del mundo por asesinar a su rey

Kokoa: Y se meterá en muchos problemas más

Ninfla: Uhm... la idea de un pasadizo no suena mal, gracias

Guest: Me alegra que te guste

Moka: Si, Arthur morirá de un coraje

Guest: Sí, probablemente Arthur acabará en el hospital DX

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	5. El sultán de Omán

Arthur retorcía las manos nervioso mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Este era un día muy importante y su sexto sentido le decía que había mil oportunidades en las que el estadounidense podía arruinarlo todo. El consejero real suspiró antes de tocar la puerta del futuro monarca para despertarlo pues se imaginaba que estaría profundamente dormido.

Alfred se removió en la cama al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, estaba cansado pues el día anterior había pasado el día con la francesa. Habían tenido un picnic en los amplios jardines del Palacio y el menor le había dado un pequeño tour por el Palacio, sin embargo, en la noche, ambos se habían escapado de los guardias que los vigilaban y habían subido al London Eye donde finalmente se habían besado por primera vez. Una sonrisa se instaló en la boca del americano cuando recordó ese momento.

-Good morning, Arthur-Su consejero entró después de tocar la puerta por millonésima vez-¿uh? ¿Y ahora, qué te pasa, dude?-preguntó el menor al ver la cara de preocupación del británico. El mayor solo suspiró y fue a preparar la tina del estadounidense. Mientras Alfred se bañaba, el inglés estaba afuera preparando la ropa de gala que el americano usaría en ese día tan importante. Cuando el rubio de ojos azules salió del baño en bata, miró a su consejero y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Ya me vas a decir qué tienes?

-Es que… tiene una agenda muy apretada hoy, alteza-comentó el inglés dándole su ropa- Hoy tiene dos visitas de estado-suspiró el rubio de ojos verdes-es el sultán Ahmed bin Said de Omán-y en ese momento el británico comenzó a resumir un poco la historia entre ambos países mientras miraba por la ventana. El menor aprovechó ese momento para cambiarse rápidamente, ignorando de manera olímpica al mayor.

-Ajá… reunión muy importante-dijo Alfred poniendo los ojos en blanco haciendo enojar al europeo- Creo que puedo con el sultán… ¿Y quién es la otra visita de estado?- sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el enojo del británico se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto- ¿Quién es? Dime…

-Es el rey de Noruega que viene para presentarte a su hija-comentó el inglés algo incómodo. El estadounidense lo miró confundido y expectante. Era obvio que preguntaba la razón para presentarle a una princesa- Oh bloody hell! ¡¿Qué acaso eres un idiota?! ¡Es obvio que quieren que te cases con ella!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nadie dijo que debía casarme! -exclamó el menor horrorizado al escuchar eso- ¡En mi contrato no decía nada de matrimonio!-Arthur le recordó que no había firmado ningún contrato- ¡no me interesa! ¡Cuando me sedujiste con esa limosina no dijiste nada de que debía casarme!

-Yo no te seduje, bobo-le dijo el mayor negando con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco antes de soltar un gruñido por lo bajo- Además, no fue idea mía, Scott le recordó al Parlamento que debes casarte para ser un monarca digno a fin de asegurar un heredero.

-Fuck you, Scott-gruñó el americano cruzándose de brazos antes de suspirar. Quizás no debía hacer juicios antes de conocer a la chica pero en verdad le gustaba su libertad y no quería casarse con nadie, además de que estaba profundamente enamorado de la francesa- Pienso asistir a esa reunión con la mayor disponibilidad, pero no pienso casarme hasta no conocerla bien…

-Esa es una decisión sabia, majestad-dijo el británico complacido- Veo que sus clases están teniendo resultados…-quizás el americano no iba a echar todo a perder después de todo.

Ambos rubios salieron del dormitorio para dirigirse al desayuno, el estómago del menor gruñía suavemente por el hambre, sin embargo, para su desgracia, no iban a desayunar inmediatamente, debían esperar hasta que llegara el sultán. Los minutos pasaban de manera agónica mientras Alfred, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa del comedor principal, jugaba con sus pulgares. Finalmente, antes de que el menor comenzara a delirar del hambre, se escucharon unas trompetas anunciando la llegada de los invitados.

-Recuerda, sé formal, amable y respetuoso-le recordó su consejero antes de acercarse a la puerta para abrirla. El estadounidense se puso de pie y se acercó también a la puerta, sintiéndose nervioso de pronto, sabía que este era un momento importante y debía lucirse.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró un hombre, de la misma estatura que Arthur, con un turbante de seda fina con joyas incrustadas, ropajes con hilos de oro y zapatos muy elegantes. Su piel bronceada contrastaba contra la barba de cabello negro que también lucía algunas joyas como decoración. El hombre se acercó, con pasos ágiles hacia el menor.

-As Salam Alaykom-lo saludó el sultán Ahmed bin Said estrechando su mano cuando Arthur los presentó formalmente- Es un placer conocerlo, rey Alfred, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted-el menor pareció alarmado pero el moreno le restó importancia- reciba mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de todos sus parientes.

-Oh… ahm… yes… Thanks-dijo el menor acalorado y justo en ese momento, su estómago gruñó con fuerza, demandando atención. Arthur estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza al igual que el estadounidense que no pudo evitar sonrojarse escandalosamente. El omaní rió suavemente y propuso iniciar el desayuno con un gesto amable- yes… sorry… thank you…

-No hay problema-comentó el hombre mirando al menor con un gesto de compasión- Es muy joven y ahora debe cargar con esta enorme responsabilidad, yo lo entiendo-los ojos del rubio se iluminaron mientras los meseros les servían el desayuno. Al parecer alguien entendía su sufrimiento-Recuerdo que cuando subí al trono, tenía tan solo catorce años…

-¿De verdad? Wow –Alfred estaba muy impresionado ante esa información, si a él se le hacía pesado estar aprendiendo todo eso a sus 19 años, no imaginaba como estaría un pobre adolescente de 14 años que solo quería salir con sus amigos- ¿y por qué subiste al trono tan joven? ¿También murieron tus padres en un accidente?

El británico observaba toda la escena y quería arrancarse el cabello. ¡¿Qué parte de "sé formal" no había entendido ese cabeza hueca?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de "tú" al mismísimo sultán de Omán?! Sin embargo, para su enorme sorpresa, el invitado no parecía enojado, al contrario, parecía disfrutar que alguien finalmente lo tratara como un igual.

-Así es, mis padres murieron en la revolución civil de mi país-comentó el hombre mientras bebía un poco de té. El menor se sintió avergonzado al haber preguntado eso pero el moreno volvió a restarle importancia. En ese momento, el omaní adoptó un tono más serio al hablar- ¿Y qué piensa usted de la economía del Reino Unido, majestad?

-Uhm… pues mi consejero dijo que yo no podía solucionar los problemas económicos del país pero que si podía causarlos-dijo Alfred con una leve sonrisa. Ahmed miró a Arthur que estaba de pie en la puerta, el británico se había puesto de mil colores mientras maldecía mentalmente al menor por bocón. El sultán sonrió divertido ante eso y le preguntó al futuro rey acerca de sus pasatiempos- Me gustan mucho los videojuegos, los deportes y las películas. De hecho, su turbante me recuerda mucho al sultán de la película de Aladdin Jejeje de ahí sé mucho de la cultura árabe, los bailes y los palacios y esas cosas, igual que las canciones…

La cara del sultán se mantuvo seria e inexpresiva. Arthur estaba ardiendo del coraje y de no ser porque había testigos que si no, se hubiera lanzado sobre el menor para ahorcarlo. ¡¿En qué maldita cabeza hablarle al Sultán de Omán acerca de una parodia de la vida árabe de una película de niños parecía una buena idea?! ¡SOLO EN LA DE ESE IDIOTA! Todo había terminado, era una catástrofe, el estadounidense había metido la pata hasta el fondo y había arruinado tod…

-Jajaja-Ahmed no pudo evitar comenzar a reír ante las palabras del rubio de ojos azules- ¡Aladdin es una de mis películas favoritas! Los estadounidenses si saben cómo divertir jeje y las canciones son lo máximo… -y para el asombro de todos los presentes, el sultán comenzó a cantar- _Príncipe Alí honor a ti Aliababua… De rodillas a sus pies, quédense ahí. Felices admiraran, con dominguero salaam, su séquito sensacional, sin mentir…_

-¡Esa es mi canción favorita!-exclamó Alfred emocionado y siguió al moreno a coro- _Príncipe Alí reinas aquí Aliababua… es más fuerte que diez hombres del visir. Las hordas enfrentará. ¡A más de cien vencerá!- _Cuando ambos empezaron a cantar, Arthur no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con fuerza. Nope, nope, nope, imposible, ese mocoso lo había hecho de nuevo.

A partir de ese momento, la plática de los dos mandatarios se basó solo en películas de niños y en el momento de la sobremesa no dudaron en cantar otras dos canciones. Cuando el reloj marcó el medio día, el sultán se despidió entusiasmado del menor y le dijo que debían volver a reunirse en algún momento ahora en Omán para que Alfred viera su colección de películas. El rubio asintió y lo acompañó a la puerta como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Well… creo que lo hice muy bien ¿no crees, Arthur?-preguntó el estadounidense cuando el sultán por fin se marchó rumbo al aeropuerto- Creo que esto de ser rey no es tan difícil, incluso es divertido y puedo hacer nuevos amigos- el británico tan solo lo observaba poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de argumentar de que esas palabras habían sido muy temerarias- Vamos, Kirkland, no seas la nube negra en mi desfile.

-Solo digo la verdad, alteza-comentó el mayor mirando su reloj antes de guiar al monarca a la sala del trono- Antes de que llegue el rey y la princesa de Noruega, debe hacer su primer nombramiento oficial- el menor lo miró confundido y el británico volvió a golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano- Ya hablamos de esto, majestad, usted nombrará "sir" a un hombres por sus méritos.

-Ah sí, claro-dijo el menor recordándolo de pronto- Solo tengo que golpear sus hombros suavemente con la espada mientras digo su nombre ¿no?-el inglés asintió antes de que las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieran, una pequeña comitiva encabezada por un hombre menudo y algo gordito, entró a la habitación mientras algunos guardias tocaban unas campanas. El hombre hizo una reverencia ante Alfred y se arrodilló para ser nombrado. El americano tomó la espada real y la levantó en el aire- Ahora, yo te nombro Sir Joseph Wright…- y dicho esto, el menor bajó la espada golpeando suavemente el hombro izquierdo del hombre, sin embargo, cuando golpeó su hombro derecho, lo hizo tan cerca que le hizo un corte en la oreja- Oh sorry… ush…

Arthur volvió a golpearse la frente mientras los guardias llevaban al pobre hombre al ala de enfermería para curar su herida. El menor se acercó a su consejero con una mueca avergonzada. El inglés tan solo suspiró y le quitó la espada antes de que terminara matando a alguien. Ese americano era un caos, iba a llevar al Reino Unido al caos y la destrucción… pero finalmente no importaba porque el británico siempre estaría ahí para arreglar las cosas.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por comentar

Chiara: Y que lo digas jeje

Ninfa: me alegra que te haya gustado

Kokoa: Arthur va a terminar calvo jeje

-Solo para aclarar, Alfred aún no trae corona porque, apesar de ya haber ascendido al trono, aún no lo coronan. Por ejemplo, a la reina Isabel II la coronaron casi un año después de que ascendió al trono tras la muerte de su padre.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	6. La princesa de Noruega

La escena de la canción está en you tu be, pueden buscarla como Good Golly Miss Molly King Ralph. Se las recomiendo, la escena es muy divertida.

* * *

Mientras esperaban a que la princesa de noruega llegara, el monarca recordaba la última cita que había tenido con la francesa, sin duda era la chica más maravillosa y perfecta de más maravillosa y perfecta de todo el universo. Y en ese momento, Françoise estaba frente a la puerta del despacho del escocés en uno de los edificios cercanos al Palacio de Westminster. La joven apretó suavemente el fajo de dinero que tenía en sus manos y tocó la puerta. La voz del pelirrojo le indicó que podía entrar.

-Monsieur McAlpin-dijo ella al entrar a la oficina antes de dejar el fajo de libras sobre el escritorio ajeno- ya no quiero ser parte de esto, deje a Alfred en paz-No quería seguir dañando la imagen del menor, él era demasiado bueno y amable como para sufrir por causa del dinero- le pagaré lo que gasté lo más pronto posible.

-Quédese con el dinero, miss Bonnefoy-dijo Scott mirando a la muchacha con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al parecer ella no sabía que ya les había tomado fotos estando juntos y que las había enviado a la princesa de noruega. Françoise negó con la cabeza ante ese ofrecimiento y salió de la oficina, dejando el dinero en el escritorio. Cuando la francesa salió del edificio de oficinas, un hombre la esperaba en la puerta, era el mensajero del rey con una invitación para ella.

* * *

Alfred comenzaba a quedarse dormido en el trono cuando de pronto, escuchó como sonaban unas trompetas anunciando la llegada de la princesa. El estadounidense se puso de pie y se arregló la ropa justo cuando se abrieron las puertas y entró la joven princesa acompañada por sus padres y su hermanito. La chica noruega tenía largo cabello rubio platinado y unos opacos ojos azul oscuro que combinaban con su elegante vestido azul marino. Sobre su cabeza traía una pequeña corona de plata.

El estadounidense hizo una suave reverencia hacia la chica antes de que ella la contestara. Arthur hizo las presentaciones diciendo que ella se llamaba Hela Skadi Bondevik. Una vez que se presentaron, el monarca guió a sus invitados hacia el comedor donde tendrían un banquete en su honor. Todos se sentaron a la mesa junto con varios embajadores noruegos que acompañaban a la familia real así como algunos representantes del Parlamento, entre ellos Scott, y el Primer Ministro.i

El rubio la observaba con cierta curiosidad, pero la noruega parecía perdida en el limbo, no sonreía, no hablaba, solo se movía y asentía. Pronto quedó declarado que él no podría estar con alguien así, trató de iniciar una conversación durante la cena pero la joven solo contestaba con frases cortas y sencillas. Le preguntó de su edad y su vida en Noruega y todo lo que pudo obtener fue "18… es muy tranquilo… mi madre y mi padre son buenos reyes y quiero mucho a mi hermanito Emil".

Cuando los platos fuertes dejaron paso a los postres, Alfred comenzaba a caer en pánico pues no sabía que más preguntarle, definitivamente no era bueno en citas que no fueran espontaneas y divertidas por lo que buscó al inglés con la mirada. Arthur había estado observando la situación y estaba tan incómodo como el menor. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el estadounidense pudo leer una palabra en los labios del ojiverde "pasatiempos".

-Ehm… y… ¿qué pasatiempos le gustan, princesa?-preguntó mientras terminaba su rebanada de pastel. Sólo en ese momento recibió una reacción más o menos clara pues la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y un suave sonrojo inundó sus mejillas-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me gusta escuchar el clavecín-dijo entonces Hela con una leve sonrisa. El ojiazul no entendía el por qué del sonrojo ajeno. Pero en ese momento no importaba pues al parecer si tenía algo en común con la princesa.

-¡Yo sé tocar el clavecín! –Exclamó emocionado y la chica lo miró sorprendida antes de regalarle una muy leve sonrisa- ¡Puedo tocar para usted si lo desea!-la noruega asintió, aceptando la propuesta y se levantó-Vamos al salón de música- La rubia se puso de pie y tanto los embajadores como el resto de los presentes la imitaron. Arthur estaba temblando de nervios, esperaba que el menor no lo arruinara todo.

Toda la comitiva entró al salón de música y se acomodaron alrededor del clavecín. El americano se sentó en el banquillo frente al instrumento y sonrió. Entonces comenzó a tocar, pero no fue una melodía tranquila, fue una canción movida y pegajosa: Good Golly Miss Molly. Todos los presentes observaron como el estadounidense comenzaba a tocar y se emocionaba tanto que se levantó del banquillo, lanzándolo hacia atrás de una patada.

Arthur se tapó la cara de vergüenza, el menor realmente estaba haciendo una demostración como si estuviera en un bar. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que nadie vio entrar a alguien más a la habitación, Françoise había llegado un poco tarde al banquete pero no se había perdido de la diversión pues inmediatamente ubicó a Alfred tocando en el clavecín.

El rubio de ojos azules se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, tocando con una mano, luego con la otra, sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas del instrumento. El Primer Ministro observaba divertido la escena, eso era algo que no veía todos los días, aunque no era el momento adecuado para que el menor hiciera esa demostración de talento. Arthur estaba a punto de lanzarle algo al idiota americano pero debía contenerse. A este ritmo, lo despedirían por ser un fracaso como consejero.

Los reyes noruegos observaban la escena con creciente vergüenza mientras el príncipe Emil ponía los ojos en blanco y murmuraba acerca del enorme ridículo que estaba haciendo el estadounidense. La princesa Hela escuchaba la canción sorprendida y su cara se sonrojó más al darse cuenta que Alfred tocaba exactamente igual que se príncipe danés que la había cautivado tres meses antes. Ella se dio cuenta que realmente no quería casarse con el americano, ella quería al idiota de Dinamarca.

El monarca dio un salto emocionado y se acercó a la princesa noruega para invitarla a bailar mientras un grupo de músicos hacían el acompañamiento a su canción pero la chica negó con la cabeza, entonces, los ojos azules del estadounidense se encontraron con los ojos de la francesa a quién inmediatamente sacó a bailar.

Nadie la había visto llegar por lo que los sorprendió enormemente verla bailar con Alfred. Scott sonrió complacido, realmente el americano le estaba dando la corona en bandeja de plata. El inglés por su lado, ardía de coraje y no sabía qué hacer cuando de pronto, un sobre llegó a sus manos por parte de un mensajero. Cuando lo abrió, sacó una nota y varias fotos.

Para que te quede claro que muy pronto, el que ostentará la corona seré yo –Lord Scott

Y para su sorpresa, las fotos eran de Alfred y Françoise besándose. Arthur levantó la mirada horrorizado y notó como la familia real noruega tenía también una copia de esas fotos. Todo estaba perdido pues tenían la prueba frente a ellos, el monarca estaba saliendo con una chica cualquiera.

-YEAH!-Alfred se subió de un salto al clavecín y siguió tocando su canción, primero con las manos y luego con los pies hasta que acabó-¡Buenas noches, Londres!-exclamó como si estuviera en un concierto. Los músicos cayeron rendidos mientras todos los presentes comenzaban a aplaudir educadamente, más por cortesía que por haber disfrutado realmente de la canción-Gracias, han sido un público maravilloso.

* * *

-Arthur, lo siento…-decía el estadounidense mientras observaba como el inglés comenzaba a recoger todas sus cosas y las guardaba en una maleta. Ambos estaban en el despacho que el británico tenía en el Palacio de Buckingham-Perdóname…

-No, estoy harto, van a despedirme por tu culpa y prefiero irme con dignidad-comentó el joven de cejas pobladas. En cuanto había terminado la canción del estadounidense, la familia real había hablado con él y se habían negado a seguir ahí. La princesa le había dicho que simplemente no podría con ese matrimonio así que se fueron al aeropuerto para tomar su avión privado rumbo a Noruega- Lo arruinaste todo ¡TODO!

-¡Pero procuraré arreglarlo, lo prometo!-dijo el monarca tratando de detener al inglés. En cuanto se había ido la familia noruega y se despidió de la francesa, Arthur le había dado su renuncia- Hablaré con la princesa y llegaremos a un acuerdo…

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!-exclamó el rubio de ojos verdes y le lanzó las fotos a la cara- Ella no quiere saber nada de ti porque eres un soberano idiota y dejaste que ese tonto amorío arruinara todo-el color desapareció de las mejillas del americano al verse a sí mismo en las fotos.

-¡¿Y CÓMO IBA YO A SABER QUE ME ESTABAN SIGUIENDO?!-exclamó el menor horrorizado-Es obvio que me tendieron una trampa, fue Scott seguramente. No podemos dejar que esto nos afecte, sé que podré arreglarlo…

-Alfred-dijo el mayor mirándolo a los ojos y usando su nombre por primera vez desde que se conocieron- Para este momento, todo el país sabe de tu amorío con la francesa. Ya no puedes hacer nada, solo olvidarte de esto y seguir con la cabeza en alto hasta que lo olviden- el inglés tomó su maleta- Espero que tu próximo consejero sea mejor que yo… adiós…

-¡NO ARTHUR! ¡NO TE VAYAS!-exclamó el monarca pero el europeo no hizo caso, tan solo siguió caminando firmemente hasta la salida del Palacio. Unas lágrimas se arremolinaron en los ojos del menor, pero trató de limpiarlas rápidamente cuando escuchó unos pasos tras él. Al volverse, se encontró cara a cara con el Primer Ministro- Yo… lo siento en verdad…

-La canción fue divertida, alteza-comentó Dylan amablemente mientras le ofrecía su pañuelo al estadounidense- Sin embargo, no fue el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo y además, las fotos fueron un gran problema- Alfred asintió y dirigió su mirada a la puerta- Oh majestad, no se preocupe, Arthur regresará en un par de días, le importa demasiado la corona como para dejarlo así como así, después de todo, está en sus venas.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó el rubio de ojos azules muy confundido, sorprendiendo al galés.

-Oh ¿es que no lo sabe?-contestó el Primer ministro mirando al menor- Arthur Kirkland-Windsor es también un heredero al trono-esa noticia sorprendió enormemente al americano que inmediatamente preguntó por qué no era el rey- Arthur estaba enfermo cuando ocurrió el accidente que mató a la familia real, es por ello que él no estuvo en la foto. Rechazó el trono cuando se lo ofrecieron porque no se siente digno, él es estéril. Arthur no puede dar un heredero al trono.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Chiara: Sip, lástima que Alfred dé dos pasos hacia atrás cada que avanza uno.

Kokoa: Definitivamente

Cuervi: Shhh no des spoilers jejeje

Ninfa: Sip, no se le pueden dar armas al menor jeje

Este es un fic corto, así pues, el próximo será el último capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	7. La coronación

Este era un día especial. Era el día de la coronación, todo el Palacio de Buckingham se estaba preparando para el gran evento. Arthur caminaba de un lado para el otro dando órdenes para los últimos preparativos antes de ir a despertar al futuro monarca. Como había predicho el Primer Ministro, el inglés se presentó en el palacio después de haber dejado tres días solo al estadounidense que no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza cuando lo vio.

-Despierte, majestad-comentó su consejero abriendo las cortinas para que la luz entrara en la habitación- El sastre real tiene su traje especial para el día de hoy-Alfred se levantó nervioso, por fin la coronación sería oficial y ya no habría vuelta atrás. El mayor salió de la habitación una vez que preparó su tina y le dejó su traje.

El americano se levantó de la cama y se desvistió mientras caminaba hacia la tina de baño. En el centro de su habitación, en una urna de cristal, se encontraba la corona. No pudo resistir la tentación de ponérsela y meterse a bañar con ella. Sonrió débilmente cuando notó que el británico le había dejado dos recipientes con dulces y chocolates en el borde de la bañera.

Por un momento, el rubio de ojos azules se dejó consentir en su baño de tina con espumas y chocolates, olvidando el mundo y lo que iba a ocurrir ese día. Tomó un chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca con una amplia sonrisa antes de que un poco de jabón cayera en su nariz. Justo cuando estornudó, la corona cayó en la tina.

-¡Oh no! ¡Oh no!-exclamó el menor cayendo en pánico mientras buscaba la corona con desesperación entre la espuma y el agua hasta que la encontró y la secó con una toalla- Damn… -con un suspiro, terminó de bañarse y la regresó a su urna de vidrio. Arthur tocó la puerta mientras se estaba secando- Ya voy…-gritó sintiendo como los nervios recorrían su cuerpo.

Ya que estuvo listo, salió al pasillo para ir al comedor real para desayunar. El menor estaba tan nervioso que no podía comer. Su consejero sonrió y con un gesto paternal, le despeinó el cabello levemente. Trataba de infundirle aliento pero el americano estaba cada vez más pálido.

En ese momento se escucharon unas trompetas. Era la hora de irse. El viaje a la Abadía de Westminster iba a ser un viaje largo, ni porque estuviera lejos, sino porque todo Londres iba a estar en las calles para verlo al igual que varios paparazzi. Los dos rubios se pusieron de pie para salir, encontrando al primer ministro frente a la puerta principal. Las puertas estaban cerradas pero se escuchaban las voces y gritos del exterior.

-No esté nervioso, majestad-dijo Dylan con una leve sonrisa. El estadounidense trató de devolverla pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca por los nervios.

-Muy bien, llegó la hora… espalda recta, hombros atrás, mentón en alto-le dijo Arthur mirando la postura del menor- mirada autoritaria y sonrisa gentil…-el rubio de ojos azules obedeció lentamente a cada una de las indicaciones- perfect -una vez que su consejero aprobó su postura, sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a los guardias de la entrada- Abran las puertas.

En cuanto los guardias abrieron las puertas, los gritos, flashes de las cámaras y los aplausos abrumaron al estadounidense que se quedó congelado en su lugar. Mientras los reporteros de las distintas cadenas de televisión lo presentaban al mundo como el futuro rey del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte en los distintos idiomas, un escalofrío recorrió al menor mientras las cámaras lo enfocaban.

El consejero real lo empujó suavemente para que subiera al carruaje que los llevaría a la Abadía de Westminster. Arthur bromeó con el americano diciéndole que ésta sería su parte favorita, la de saludar y sonreír. Alfred comenzó a saludar tímidamente a las cámaras que debían estar transmitiendo eso a todo el mundo. En cuanto salieron de los jardines del Palacio, los habitantes de Londres rompieron en aplausos y vítores, animando al joven monarca que pudo sonreír con mayor libertad.

El inglés observaba al estadounidense complacido, había mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que lo vio y tenía bastantes simpatizantes, definitivamente se había ganado a gran parte del pueblo británico. Los reporteros y las cámaras los siguieron en el lento trayecto hacia la Abadía. El americano se sentía feliz de estar ahí, pero, muy dentro de él, sabía que no era digno de tal trato. En cuanto llegaron a la Abadía, todos bajaron del carruaje para entrar.

La Abadía de Westminster estaba de gala, con banderas y listones de todos tipos y colores, decorando cada rincón Una espléndida alfombra dorada recorría la iglesia desde la entrada hasta el altar. Todos los invitados reales estaban en sus lugares, era la crema y nata de la monarquía europea.

El arzobispo de Canterbury iba a presidir la ceremonia, ya que era el jefe espiritual de la Iglesia de Inglaterra. Una vez adentro, se cerraron las enormes y lujosas puertas de la Abadía para dar un poco de privacidad, toda la que se podía conseguir teniendo en cuenta que estaban transmitiendo el evento a todo el mundo. Alfred se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, las pesadas capas de terciopelo que traía lo tenían muy acalorado.

El sonido de las trompetas le anunció que debía caminar por el pasillo hasta el trono que estaba colocado frente al altar. Nervioso y esperando no tropezar con las elegantes ropas que traía, caminó hacia el trono y se sentó. Tenía la respiración muy agitada y le costaba pasar saliva por un molesto nudo que se había instalado en su garganta.

-Les presento a Alfred, su rey indiscutido-dijo el arzobispo de Canterbury con voz firme- Por tanto, todos los que han venido este día a prestarle vasallaje y servicio ¿están dispuestos a hacerlo?-todos los presentes lo aclamaron a viva voz haciendo que el menor se estremeciera. Era el momento de la verdad. El arzobispo miró al americano para tomar su juramento- ¿Promete y jura gobernar los pueblos del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, Canadá, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, la Unión de Sudáfrica, Pakistán y Ceilán, así como sus posesiones y demás territorios pertenecientes a cualquiera de ellos de acuerdo con sus respectivas leyes y costumbres?

-Ahm…-Alfred no podía pronunciar palabras. Esto estaba mal, muy mal y su corazón se lo decía por lo que se levantó del trono, para sorpresa de todos los presentes y miró al arzobispo con una sonrisa triste- No puedo… lo siento… -todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar mientras Arthur observaba al menor boquiabierto- Yo… debo decir unas palabras… Desde que llegué a Inglaterra, hace varios meses, he querido dar lo mejor de mí para ser un rey digno y ahora sé que lo mejor de mí nunca será suficiente, el Reino Unido merece lo mejor… y lamentablemente no lo soy…

-¿Alteza?-murmuró el arzobispo de Canterbury sin saber bien qué hacer. El estadounidense solo le dedicó otra sonrisa triste antes de continuar con su discurso frente a las cámaras de todo el mundo. Scott, sentado en la primera fila, sonreía ampliamente ante lo que decía el menor. Una vez muerto el linaje Windsor, él sería el nuevo rey.

-Así pues… sé que he cometido muchos errores y sé que esto no los enmendará, pero yo renuncio al trono del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte-dijo solemnemente y toda la sala se quedó en completo silencio- Sé que la ley inglesa dicta que el trono nunca debe quedar vacío así que quiero revelar que mi consejero, Arthur Kirkland, es también un Windsor y como tal, yo lo escojo como mi sucesor. ¡Viva el rey Arthur!

Todas las cámaras enfocaron a un estupefacto y shockeado inglés que estaba más blanco que la cal mientras Alfred se acercaba a él y comenzaba a ponerle todas las capas reales de terciopelo. Arthur quería protestar, pero no podía hacer ni un solo ruido. El primer ministro, le ayudó al americano a vestir propiamente al ausente inglés. Scott estaba aun más estupefacto que el mismo inglés. ¡¿Arthur era un Windsor?!

-¿Entonces, podemos hacer la coronación?-preguntó el arzobispo. El estadounidense asintió y guió al británico al trono. La mirada esmeralda aún mostraba sorpresa y desasosiego cuando el jefe espiritual de la Iglesia de Inglaterra lo aclamó- Les presento a Arthur, su rey indiscutido. Todos los que han venido este día a prestarle vasallaje y servicio ¿están dispuestos a hacerlo?

Para sorpresa del inglés, todos excepto Scott aclamaron su nombre a viva voz. Alfred sonreía aliviado mientras las cámaras enfocaban al mayor. Entonces el arzobispo miró a Arthur para que pronunciara el juramento.

-¿Promete y jura gobernar los pueblos del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, Canadá, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, la Unión de Sudáfrica, Pakistán y Ceilán, así como sus posesiones y demás territorios pertenecientes a cualquiera de ellos de acuerdo con sus respectivas leyes y costumbres?-su voz retumbó en toda la Abadía cuando el rubio de ojos verdes juró hacerlo.

Arthur se levantó del trono y caminó lentamente hacia el trono medieval de Jorge el Confesor que estaba en el centro del altar. Ahí se sentó para que los diferentes arzobispos le dieran la Espada del Estado, el Cetro de la Paloma y le colocaran otra túnica real. Con gran odio y desprecio, Scott le entregó el anillo real que representa el matrimonio de la nación y la monarquía. El inglés se limitó a sonreírle con superioridad. Acababan de darle el Cetro de la Cruz, que representa al soberano de la nación cuando escucharon las trompetas pues el arzobispo de Canterbury traía la Corona de Eduardo el Confesor.

-Dios salve al Rey Arthur-declaró el arzobispo y se escucharon a lo lejos los cañones de la Torre de Londres. Todos pronunciaron en gritos y vítores al nuevo rey. Alfred pudo ver como los ojos del inglés se llenaban de lágrimas pero no derramó ninguna. Todos los asistentes entonaron con gran orgullo el himno nacional.

* * *

-¿Deseaba verme, majestad?-preguntó Alfred con una sonrisa traviesa mientras entraba a una de las habitaciones del Palacio de Westminster.

-Eres un soberano idiota-gruñó Arthur se estaba preparando para el banquete que darían en su honor. Llevaba tan solo una hora como rey y ya estaba deprimido- Sabes que no puedo tener hijos y recurrirán a ti cuando muera…

-Oh vamos, estamos en el siglo XXI y eres el rey, sé que encontrarán recursos para que puedas hacerlo, ya lo verás-comentó el estadounidense con una amplia sonrisa mientras el inglés se miraba en el espejo.

-¿Te irás esta noche o esperarás hasta mañana?-preguntó el británico pues sabía que el menor añoraba enormemente su país. Después de pensarlo por un momento, el americano dijo que se quedaría al banquete en honor al rey- Bien, en ese caso, ven conmigo, es el momento del banquete.

Ambos entraron en el Salón Westminster entre aplausos de todos los asistentes. Arthur traía sobre su cabeza la Corona Imperial del Estado y subió los escalones de una tarima para dirigirse a su trono. Alfred estaba a punto de sentarse en una mesa cercana cuando, el nuevo rey, pidió silencio.

-Antes de iniciar el banquete, mi primera acción como rey del Reino Unido será nombrar a Alfred Frederick Jones, Duque de Warren-todos rompieron en aplausos y Arthur le indicó al menor que se acercara mientras tomaba la espada real. El americano puso una rodilla en el suelo frente al inglés y se cubrió las orejas, haciendo sonreír al rey- Yo no te voy a cortar, idiota-murmuró

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar- susurró el estadounidense antes de sentir los suaves golpes en los hombros. Unas trompetas anunciaron el inicio del banquete y todos los invitados ocuparon sus lugares- así que duque ¿eh? ¿Ahora si tendré un salario?-el joven monarca asintió- Genial, no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente ¿sabes?

* * *

-¡Buenas noches a todos!-dijo Alfred mientras las luces del escenario lo bañaban y su voz se escuchaba amplificada por el micrófono que tenía en frente- Quiero agradecer al Rey Arthur por invitarme a este evento tan importante como es su boda con la futura reina Emily-todos los presentes aplaudieron a los novios. Un sonrojo atacó las mejillas del rey que agradeció los aplausos mientras abrazaba a su esposa, una americana de corto cabello rubio-estos pícaros se comieron la torta antes del recreo ¿eh?-la pareja real se sonrojó levemente y la futura reina acarició su vientre suavemente- Muy bien, animemos esta fiesta.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar mientras Alfred cantaba una movida canción de rock and roll. Los invitados se levantaron para bailar al igual que la pareja real. Todo era alegría y felicidad mientras las luces y la música animaban el ambiente, la fiesta duraría toda la noche.

* * *

The End

Gracias por leer y por acompañarme a lo largo de este fic.

Gracias por sus comentarios pues fueron el motor de esta historia.

Chiara: Jeje ntp el Rey Arthur salvará a Inglaterra

Kokoa: Jeje pues lo nombrará rey obviamente jeje

Espero que les haya gustado

Se despide

Ghostpen94


End file.
